


Lucked Out

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: Wade Wilson meets Peter Parker in a science camp. They find a part of themselves through each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteulips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteulips/gifts).



> For my love, hope this meets your expectations. Lol
> 
> Mor is human Death. Good luck reading.

The bus is dreadful - dirty yellow, gum everywhere, abominable seats. The students were equally horrific. Most of the class are out of their seats and making a racket, almost as if their mission is to tilt the bus off the freeway. Some do it in excitement for the science camp and others do it for the thrill. Wade Wilson sits somewhere in the middle, looking out the window.

“Hey Wade!” One of the guys standing up calls to him, grin wide and expression mischievous. “You looking for some fun?”

Dull eyes spark a little with excitement as Wade turns to look at his friend. “What? Got something for me, Jesse?”

“Nah. Mor’s got herself some gig.” Jesse shrugs.

“Got nothin’ then. We both know Mor’s the fun one. That’s why she’s off doin’ shit and we’re stuck here in 6th grade science camp.” Wade laughs, head thrown back, as Jesse grumbles. He sticks his tongue out at his friend before looking back out the window.

Thoughts drift in and out of Wade’s mind like winds tinkling chimes. He thinks about Mor and the sense of comfort she elicits from him. And although he likes her, he knows it’s a lost cause. She’s not one to be tied down by anyone or anything of this earth. Meanwhile, he seeks a greater purpose in life. Or maybe just a purpose - his purpose.

Eventually, he guesses this might all be a little too much for a 13 year old repeater to think of. And maybe not much at all considering his circumstances. He’s figured maturity does not come with age. Take him and his father as perfect examples of age not correlating to wisdom.

“Get your mind out the gutter, Wilson. Y’know it ain’t good for it to be there.” Jesse plops down next to Wade, arm heavy on the other’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Jesse. We both know yours is swimming in it.” Wade raises a finger salute. “What’s your stinky ass up to?”

Jesse chortles for awhile before calming down. “Stinky ass? You’re like a 3rd grader. ‘Sides, I’m not up to anything. Just wonderin’ what you’re doin’ being broody.”

“Guy can’t think without bein’ judged now? What’s the world gotten into?” Wade snorts, lips quirking in a smirk.

“You’d be amazed. Civil wars, nukes, and pigs for presidents.” Jesse’s head shakes, hair flopping and messing around his face. He pushes it back before looking up at the horrid ceiling of the bus. “Thought humans were meant for survival, not nose diving into its own destruction.”

Wade tilts his head up to copy his friend. “Yep. Some race we are.”

For a moment, they both stare into space in silence. Then, Jesse asks, “So you lookin’ forward to this or what? I know you’re a nerd deep down there, Wade.”

“What? Balls deep, Jesse?” Wade turns to grin at his companion. He gets shoved back and laughed at in response.

“Yep. Balls deep, Wade.”

 

Hours later, Wade wishes his brain could cooperate with him. He’s not quite sure where it ran off to or if it just stopped functioning but he knows it all started with this kid being like the embodiment of all that is good and sassy in this world. Wade could feel his crush plummeting further down the deep end with every minute spent with Peter Parker.

“Have I finally talked your brain to death?” Peter grins, finger coming up to poke at Wade’s forehead. “I thought you said you were gonna keep up with me.”

Wade stares for a moment before replying, “Pete, you gotta understand. Public school ain’t taught me all that stuff you know. ‘Sides, I think I fried my brain starin’ at you.”

“Compliments take you nowhere, Wade. Come on. I think they’re setting up lunch.” Peter grips Wade’s wrist and drags him across the forest and to the campsite.

“You’re holding my hand, Pete. Think I might actually be gettin’ somewhere.” Wade winks when Peter looks back to roll his eyes.

The pair arrive as both schools’ students and staff start calling more people to help out. Wade gets dragged into helping while he can see Jesse and the others snickering at him from around the corner. Jesse mouths “Whipped” at him and he retorts with a finger salute. Unfortunately, his teacher sees it and scolds him for the misdemeanor. He rolls his eyes once Mr. White wanders off.

“You really get in trouble a lot,” Peter remarks, sidling up next to Wade as they put out utensils.

Wade scoffs and points a thumb at his teacher. “That just wants to get on the pretty naturalist’s good side ‘cause he knows he ain’t gettin’ any from the teachers. Bad rep, that.”

“I don’t think he’ll get any from her either by the looks of it.” Peter discreetly tilts his head to the naturalist leading the camp. She has a strained expression while Mr. White seems to be talking extensively. “Bet you he’s mansplaining.”

That pulls a loud laugh from Wade. He wipes a tear before patting Peter’s shoulder. “Oh Petey. I don’t think a guy using that word really fits. But yeah. The douche is talking her ears off. Poor Ms. Kim.”

Peter hums, sitting down and pulling Wade along with him. “When Pops talks a lot, Dad never pulls a face like that. He actually looks really fond.”

Wade likes that small smile on Peter’s face when he talks about his adoptive parents. There’s a slight longing in himself to have such great parents too. His mother had been above and beyond but his father is completely different. “I’d say I’ll be the same at the rate we’re goin’, Pete.”

“You mean you’ll be talking my ears off?” Peter’s lips quirk up on one side. “I’m not sure I’ll look at you fondly if you do.”

“You say that now, Petey. We’ll see how you are by the end of this camp.” Wade nudges Peter’s arm with his elbow, grin in place.

There’s talk around them. Wade’s sure there are already rumors about them spreading around. He doesn’t mind. Being called gay isn’t too far from the truth. Besides, Jesse and the others have his back - the brawns to his brain. Though he’ll get a good smack if he teased them like that again.

His eyes take surreptitious glances of Peter, wondering how the other is faring with the talking. Peter elbows him hard after the twelfth glance, saying, “I have two fathers. You really think all this gossip gets to me? It’s all background noise.”

“Huh. Should’ve figured you’re used to this. Bet they all think you’re gay and runnin’ after their asses.” Wade piles up food in his plate. Having a prestigious school tag you in along for camp is like a dream come true in terms of food.

They have a good laugh, good lunch, and good time. It’s not until the evening as everyone is about to settle in, straggling around, that the conversation between Wade and Peter comes back to the earlier topic.

“I think I’ve learned more about insects and arachnids from you than all my teachers combined. My brain can only take so much info, Petey.” Wade dramatically clutches his head, pretending that it’s aching.

“You’re in for more. Pops has me studying a lot. And I mean a lot. Not that I find it boring. It’s pretty awesome, actually.” Peter has that smile again and Wade tries to breathe properly.

Jesse calls out to Wade, gesticulating for him to hurry up since Mor is on the phone. Wade replies with shooing his smug friend off, no doubt Jesse is already telling Mor about Peter. He looks back at the smiling boy. “I’m willing to listen to you all day and all night.”

“What have I said about compliments, Wade?” Peter shakes his head at his acquired friend.

“They take me nowhere.” Wade shrugs, grin still in place. “Won’t stop me, anyway.”

Peter laughs, head thrown back. “You’re some kind of impossible, you know that?”

“I thought you’d say irresistible.” Wade wiggles his eyebrow with a smirk before his face gets pushed away by a laughing Peter.

When Peter’s laugh calms down into snickers, he turns to Wade. “Just a little bit.”

It takes some time before Wade can process the statement. When it clicks, he stares at Peter with an open mouth. Peter just snickers some more, saying, “You know there are a lot of insects here.”

That makes Wade close his mouth but doesn’t make his brain function properly. “Did you just-?”

“Seems like I should be going to my cabin. Good night, Wade.” Peter smiles, expression still amused. He’s turning away when suddenly, he faces Wade and leans close to one ear. “They’re wrong about me being gay. Bi, Wade.”

That one takes Wade the whole night to figure out, long after Peter’s gone and he’s in bed staring at the ceiling. Bi as in bisexual, not bi as in goodbye. Jesse throws a pillow at him when he starts squealing in delight. Wade doesn’t care because his crush is giving him signs. Or at least, he thinks Peter is.

 

Yes. Wade definitely thinks Peter is sort of, kind of, hopefully giving him signs. If the constant touches and holding hands are anything to go by. He also musters up the courage to embrace Peter on the second night as they’re bidding sweet dreams. Before he can even think about running, Peter grips him tight and holds on for a long moment. He stumbles a little when Peter releases him.

“I- uhh-” Wade’s wits and sass seem to go down the drain quick. He’d done well for most of the day, sparring wits with Peter and making him laugh. But he’s got it bad, he knows. He’s sure his face is red right about now.

Peter is equally as flushed. “I don’t mind hugs, Wade. Good night.”

Jesse throws yet another pillow at Wade when he decides to squeal for the second night in a row. To Wade, Peter has given him permission for hugs. Hugs are huge and awesome and warm in his book. He hears Jesse tell Mor over the phone that he’s being a sap for cute nerd Peter Parker.

Mor tells Wade, “Good luck with nabbing the cutie. Get ‘im with that Wade Wilson charm.”

Jesse snorts at this but later on shakes his head as the next day, Wade is certainly using more of his so-called charm. Peter is amused by this and also seems quite receptive to hugs despite a few grumblings about “We’re in the middle of an activity, Wade.” Peter never pushes Wade off so he counts it as a plus.

 

On the fifth day, Wade musters up some courage to press a quick kiss on Peter’s cheek when they walk around on their free time. His hands shake and he wrings them together, stepping back in case Peter swings a punch. There’s an unsure grin on his face as he waits for Peter’s response.

“Wade. Stop looking like I’m going to beat you up.” Peter’s voice carries an amused tone. It makes Wade look Peter in the eye. Then, a light punch lands on Wade’s arm. “That’s for not asking permission.”

“Peter! You said you weren’t gonna beat me up!” Wade nurses his arm even if there's no pain. He pulls a pitiful expression that only gets a roll of eyes from Peter.

“If I actually beat you up, you wouldn’t be standing right now.” Peter smirks, looking almost like he’s challenging Wade.

In reply, Wade puts his hands up in surrender. “Yep. I remember that tidbit of info. Not gonna mess with you Petey.”

Peter snickers at the immediate resignation. It makes Wade think he’ll gladly get beaten up by Peter if it makes the other laugh. Not that he’s a masochist - no matter what Jesse and Mor like to say. Peter pulls him out of his thinking, holding his hand, “Come on! I want to show you this cool web I saw near here. We might actually get to see the spider today.”

Wade lets himself be dragged around, absorbing both Peter’s beautiful enthusiasm and knowledge. Once again, he admits to himself that he’s got it bad. It only gets worse when Peter reciprocates later in the evening.

“May I kiss your cheek?” Peter asks forthright despite the splotches of pink hues on his cheeks.

Wade’s brain implodes. He’s not quite sure if it had been the question or Peter’s looks that caused it. All he knows is that he’s nodding eagerly - so eager that Peter has to hold his head. Wade flushes with warmth and anticipation as Peter leans in. It’s brief but Wade can still feel Peter’s lips on his skin.

“Sweet dreams, Wade.” Peter smiles as he lets go of Wade’s head.

Wade’s body reacts by engulfing Peter in a hug. “They’re definitely gonna be sweet, Petey. Best night ever.”

A few pats on Wade’s back and Peter is moving away. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. More exploring!”

When Wade comes back to his cabin, Jesse throws a pillow at him again. He exclaims, “I haven’t done anything!”

“You guys are not subtle. At all.” Jesse rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I keep people away from your spot. And it wasn’t even an actual kiss! Damn Wade.”

“He’s a year younger! I’m not gonna be a cradle robber!” Wade flops down on his bed. “Shame on you, Jesse.”

“You’re an idiot. One fucking year! Just ask him. Ain’t like you guys gonna have sex.” Jesse grabs his pillow back before smacking Wade on the face with it.

The thought of having sex with Peter surprisingly doesn’t appeal to Wade. He stares at the ceiling before saying, “I don’t want to have sex with Peter.”

From the corner of Wade’s eyes, he sees Jesse move to lie down on the other bed. Jesse replies, “Sure. You don’t want it right now.”

Wade stays silent. It’s not that he doesn’t want it right now. He thinks he might not want it ever. He’s hardly thought of anyone that way. Usually, that’s been chalked up to his unfavorable circumstances. But right now, he’s starting to think he might have been making the wrong conclusions. He falls asleep wondering how he might find his answer.

 

The opportunity presents itself on the 8th day. 6 days until the end, Wade’s mind so helpfully supplies. A large number of students has made it a nightly ritual to climb up a small hill where it’s clear to see the sky. This group includes Peter and Wade who are currently sitting a little further away from the group.

Wade’s fingers are twitching just centimeters away from Peter’s. He startles when Peter tangles their hands together. When he looks up, Peter is smiling at him. “I’ll be old by the time you get to it.”

“My Peter’s so proactive.” Wade squeezes Peter’s hand gently before grinning. “Who'd've thought I’ll meet a guy like you here? Think I’ve lucked out on you, Petey.”

“Spot on, Wade Wilson.” Peter nudges Wade’s shoulder with his own. He snickers when Wade flips a finger at the students who are pointing at them and whispering. “I might have lucked out on you too.”

“Aaw shucks. Don’t have to flatter me to make me fall for you, Pete. Already at the bottom.” Wade bats his eyes at Peter, only to get shoved away lightly. Peter laughs with his head thrown back. Wade thinks it’s okay to make such comments just to get Peter laughing or smiling.

Most of the students start going back to the cabin. There are a few that linger, mostly couples trying to squeeze in more time. But Mrs. Ramirez is hauling them all down the hill, pointing flashlights at the snail-paced students. Wade pulls Peter up before Mrs. Ramirez could blind them with the flashlight. He lights the ground with his own as he continues to hold onto Peter.

“Wade,” Peter whispers while tugging at their joined hands. He starts walking to the side, a little away from the crowd. Wade stumbles following him.

“What’re we up to, Petey?” Wade asks in confusion until Peter hides them behind a tree and turns Wade’s flashlight off. Wade tries to adjust looking in the dark.

It’s nerve-racking to not quite see anything but have Peter cutie Parker breathing inches away. Wade thinks he might just have some sort of crisis right now, not knowing what’s going on. He’ll have to talk about this with Peter. For now, if he squinted enough, he’s sure Peter is looking quite nervous.

“I want a kiss.” Peter states, hands slightly shaking.

The request doesn’t register in Wade’s mind until about 3 seconds have passed. And then, it takes a lot of control not to scream. Instead, he whispers, “What?”

“A kiss, Wade. Not just a peck on the cheek.” Peter seems to be frowning now. “I want to experience a kiss with you.”

“With me?” Wade’s tone is reverent. It’s that part of the sentence that has his brain flying over the moon.

Peter squeezes Wade’s hand. “Is that an okay?”

“Yeah. Yes. You really think I’d turn you down, Petey? Already said I’m at the bottom.” Wade squeezes back before slowly moving his face closer to Peter.

They meet somewhere in the middle, lips barely touching at first. Peter lets go of Wade’s hand and moves both of his to cup Wade’s cheeks. Wade tries to get into the mood, kissing Peter like how Jesse and Mor told him to. It doesn’t do anything for him. It feels lackluster, no matter how nice Peter’s lips are.

It lasts only for a moment before Peter is pulling away. “I- It’s-”

Wade can sense the confusion building up in Peter. He’s sure he’s feeling some of it as well. To alleviate Peter’s feelings, he suggests, “First kisses might not be as great as movies claim?”

“Do we-” Peter seems to catch himself and then asks, “Try again?”

It takes 3 tries before they concede. Nothing seems quite right. Wade hates the sullen look on Peter’s face as they trudge back to the cabins. Their hands brush awkwardly against each other but neither try to hold hands. Wade’s stomach churns uneasily.

When they arrive back at the cabins, there are only a few people left outside. Wade pulls Peter to a mostly secluded corner before asking nervously, “May I still kiss your cheek?”

Peter looks up in surprise before nodding. When Wade kisses Peter’s cheek, it feels right. The same seems to be the case for the other because Peter is looking at him in wonder now. Then, Peter kisses his cheek too.

“Good night, Wade.” Right after the greeting, Peter is rushing back to his own cabin.

The kisses haunt Wade to bed. Jesse says he’ll get the hang of it but he knows it’s not the case. He knows it in his gut despite everyone’s constant teasing that chimichangas are all his gut knows. The ceiling isn’t interesting at all but Wade stares at it anyway like it holds the answers to his confusion.

 

Peter sits next to Wade the next morning, buzzing with excitement. It makes Wade raise an eyebrow, lips twitching to smile wide. The other is late for breakfast but whatever kept Peter must have been good. He dares to ask, “What’s got you all hyped, Petey?”

“Answers!” Peter grins. “Got grounded but I have answers. It’s like enlightenment, Wade.”

“Big word there, Petey. Puny brain here.” Wade knocks at his temple a few times before Peter is rolling eyes at him.

“Stop demeaning your brain. We both know you have much to offer with the right guidance.” Food gets piled up on Peter’s plate fast as they both work on it. “And don’t you dare say otherwise or this fork is going to poke you.”

Wade puts his hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say, Petey.”

“Whipped,” Jesse coughs from a few feet away. Wade gives him a finger salute before Jesse takes out his phone. There’s a hundred percent chance Mor is getting messaged about this.

Peter doesn’t elaborate about “answers” until after the morning’s team building activity. Wade gets dragged to their secluded area as people set up for lunch. His curiosity spikes when Peter smiles like his fathers just agreed to have another pet spider. He could bask in such radiance all his life but he decides to inquire, “The suspense is killing me, Petey!”

It coaxes a hearty laugh out of Peter and Wade thinks everything is right in the world when he hears it. “Patience, young padawan.”

“More of a sith, I think.” Wade grins.

Peter shakes his head, smile in place and the look in his eyes soft. “I doubt that.”

“So,” Wade drawls. “Am I going to know what’s going on?”

“I’m ace.” Peter says in a mixture of pride and nervousness. He’s looking expectantly at Wade.

It makes Wade freeze. He knows this is some sort of big revelation or an epiphany of some sort but he’s not quite getting it. “Ace?”

Peter exclaims, “Oh! Oh, sorry Wade. It means asexual. I’m asexual.”

“I think I’ve heard that term. Mor’s the one who knows all about this though. I’m a little clueless here, Petey.” Wade scratches his nape, feeling inadequate. “Sorry.”

It takes no more than a second for Peter to hold both of Wade’s hands. “None of that. I didn’t even know about it until last night. Pops and Dad had to explain it all to me.”

Wade’s eyes widen and he sputters before being able to form actual words. He’s a tiny hysterical when he asks, “You told your dads about us?”

“That’s why I’m grounded.” Peter shrugs with a sheepish grin in place, looking absolutely unremorseful.

Wade feels like dying. “Your dads are gonna kill me. Petey, if you wanted me dead, there are nicer ways than gettin’ skewered by your dads.”

“They’re not going to hurt you, Wade. Well, maybe intimidate you.” Peter snickers at Wade’s apparent demise at the hands of his fathers. After moments of Wade whining, Peter asks, “You’re not weirded out? You’re okay with me being ace?”

“Peter, I think I have some clue about it. If it’s what I’m thinking, I have no complaints.” Wade squeezes Peter’s hands. “I might be ace too.”

“Yeah. You mi- what?” Peter stares incredulously at Wade. “Ace means you’re not sexually attracted to people or you don’t want to express attraction in a sexual way. You’re saying you’re ace?”

Wade grins, saying, “Sounds like you memorized it from a textbook. But yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

They stare at each other in wonder. Wade can’t think about what kind of talk Peter had with his fathers. Peter seems like a rather stubborn individual but he might have had an open mind last night. He’s just glad Peter isn’t having a total crisis about it right now. He doesn’t know how he could make things fine if that were to happen. Not to mention, he still needs to figure himself out too.

“Wade, Parker, get your asses out here before White finds you.” Jesse hollers from a small distance.

That breaks their silent marvel. Peter gives Wade a kiss on the cheek before pulling Wade to the others. Wade’s mind drifts in and out all afternoon and well into the evening.

His behavior makes Peter ask, “Do you need some time?”

Wade takes in the slightly withdrawn but determined expression on Peter’s face. He’s snatched someone so brave. Definitely lucked out. “Just tonight. Gotta think and maybe talk to Mor.”

“You can also talk to Pops and Dad. I swear they’re nice.” Peter holds a palm up in promise. It makes Wade laugh.

“Much as I’d like to, I think I’ll stick with Mor for now.”

They bid each other goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. When Wade comes back to the cabin, he snatches Jesse’s phone and dials Mor. “Hey, Mor.”

“Wade! What’s got you callin’ me?” Mor asks, tone light and playful.

Wade cuts straight to the point, “I think I’m ace.”

It takes a second before Mor answers, “Care to tell more?”

Wade spends the night recounting the kisses with Peter, his feelings, and his non-sexual attraction to anyone - now that he actually thinks about it. No, it’s not because of family matters and Mor thinks so too. She reassures him about himself and the validity of his feelings.

“Welcome to the ace community, Wade.”

 

With newfound encouragement, Wade pursues Peter the following day. Peter takes a moment to process Wade’s enthusiasm before smiling wide. “Good morning, Wade.”

“Mornin’ Petey! It’s such a nice day.” Wade tugs them down to their usual table and piles food on their plates. “Very nice.”

Peter looks at him quizzically, “Okay. What’s got you so happy?”

A shrug and helpless smile accompany Wade’s reply. “I’m ace. I get to explore it with you.”

The confused expression turns into delight as Peter takes in Wade’s words. He tugs a little at Wade’s elbow. “Are you serious?”

“Totally am.” Wade grins before urging Peter to eat. “Let’s talk more later. Food’s waiting.”

Later comes in the evening at the top of the small hill. Wade scoots close to Peter, hand resting on the ground behind the other. There’s chatter all around and Mrs. Ramirez is shining her flashlight at students being inappropriate. They snicker to themselves whenever students shout in surprise.

Peter nudged Wade. “So we’re really doing this?”

“Watching the stars and stayin’ rated G? Yeah. Rather not get blinded.” Wade grins at Peter, having an inkling of what Peter might actually be referring to. When Peter’s eyes roll, Wade laughs and wheezes out, “Sorry. I know.”

“What’s your answer?” Peter asks in all seriousness. There are traces of worry in his demeanor that Wade can see. It creates a sense of resolution in Wade.

The hand behind Peter moves to hold the one in between them. Wade whispers, in a small amount of nervousness as well, “We’re doing this. Don’t completely understand why me but long as you’re willing, I’m in.”

“Always belittling yourself.” Peter shakes his head with an exasperated smile. “We’ll work on that.”

“Kisses on the cheek are okay?” Wade dares to ask.

A hum is the only reply he gets. Of course, it's not until later that he gets a definite answer when Peter kisses his cheek. He reciprocates when Peter waits with a challenging expression. Another flying pillow greets Wade in his cabin. He catches it this time before hurtling it at Jesse. There’s a lot of teasing and encouragement from Jesse and Mor, who is on speaker.

 

“Well, be seeing you, Petey.” Wade scratches his nape, dithering before the bus. Everyone is milling around and saying their goodbyes to newfound friends - and some couples.

They share smiles, slinking over to a secluded spot. Peter raises an eyebrow at Wade before chuckling. “Wade, our schools are not so far away. And you have my number. We’ll definitely see each other soon. Once I’m not grounded anymore.”

Wade winces at the reminder. He is not looking forward to meeting Peter’s parents anytime soon. Maybe not ever, even if they sound like amazing people. “Good luck with that.”

“More like good luck to you. Dad’s been planning to talk to you since I told him.” Peter pats Wade’s shoulder in pity. “I’ll be there to support you.”

“I’ve a feelin’ he won’t like that.” A grimace shows on Wade’s face as his body slumps. “But I’ll endure for you, Petey.”

A beautiful smile brightens Peter’s expression which prompts one from Wade as well. Peter kisses Wade on the lips briefly. It makes everything stop between them. The kiss doesn’t feel strange or lackluster. Wade stares in wonder at Peter until Jesse comes barreling in to drag them to the buses.

“Maybe it’s the feeling behind the kiss? Love not lust?” Jesse offers his explanation as the bus starts to go.

Wade tries to catch one last glimpse of Peter, deciding to call him as he watches the decent-looking bus go. “Hey, Petey. Miss me yet?”

“Yeah. I do.” Peter says in an almost hushed tone.

“Our bus feels like it’ll break down here in the forest.” Wade complains all about the dangers of riding an ancient bus. All the way home, Wade and Peter are either talking or messaging each other. Jesse tells all about it to Mor and Wade gets endless teasing over it. But he’s okay. He doesn’t even care much about the bus. Peter makes him feel free and hopeful. They’ll figure themselves out together. Wade is sure they’ll be fine.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. Hello, Mr. Rogers.” Wade wrings his hands together behind his back despite his smile. Yep. All his luck went to having the amazing Peter Parker in his life.


End file.
